


Why in seven heavens is he here?

by katebxshop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebxshop/pseuds/katebxshop
Summary: Being a teenager is far from easy, being a teenage witch is even harder.Embark with Arabella as she struggles with family, friends and her fifth year of being at Hogwarts. Sure it's meant to be fun but no one gave any warnings about the uprising of a cult and new teachers who are out to make life hell.





	Why in seven heavens is he here?

Arabella found herself staring at the ceiling, her eyes trailing over the cracks in the ceiling of her small room. Each crack seemed to tell a story of her childhood, from the time she had the incident on her toy broom when had turned eight, to slamming of doors in arguments with her brother and even the time Arabella had first shown signs of her magical abilities. Arabella had never really stopped to think about everything that had happened in her room, she had always been busy doing something.

"Ara, you okay there honey? You look a little spaced out" Her mother, Hope asked from the doorway, words clearly laced in a tone of concern. Arabella taken by surprise at the quiet arrival of her mother sat up quickly, regretting the action as her vision was filled with black dots.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine just thinking about the school year. Hoping it is going to be better than last" Ara jokes with a smile hoping to comfort her somewhat worried mother. Getting up Ara gently lifted up her owl's cage, her trunk in the other. Scanning the room for anything she may have forgotten, satisfied she moved toward the door.

"Let me take Kyra before you drop her again, the poor owl has probably already suffered from enough trauma" Hope sighed plucking the cage with ease from the girl's hands. Ara shot her mother a thankful smile before heading to the stairs with the heavy trunk.

Halfway down the stairs, Remus made his way up them.

"Give me the case Bella, before you cause any more damage to the walls" Remus sighed gently pushing in to take the case out of his sister's hands, forcing her to wait at the bottom.

"Last time I checked Remus, I'm the stronger of us two" Ara declared narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"And somehow I am the more coordinated "he reminded her with a casual smile causing her to roll her eyes at him.

The two siblings stood side by side, as their mother fussed over them, flattening a stray hair and smoothing out collars.

"Now you two better not forget to write to me, I want to hear from you both individually so that doesn't mean relying on Remus to write for you Bella," Hope told her children rather seriously.

"I'll write just like last year, a letter every two weeks mom, you don't need to stress so much" Remus smiled giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before taking the cases out to the car.

"I promise I'll try to remember to write mom" Ara smiles weakly at her mother, there was a sad look in Hope's eyes as she stared at her daughter.

"Look after your brother and yourself Arabella, dear. I love you" Hope sighed before kissing her daughters forehead.

"I love you to Mom, I'll be back come December" Ara smile returning a kiss on the cheek before picking Kyra's cage off the table and heading out to the car.

Carefully sliding into the back passenger seats with Kyra's cage on her lap Arabella glanced back at her mother in the doorway giving a small wave as the car started.

Arabella Hope Lupin.

Daughter of one Lyall Lupin and Hope Lupin.

Twin sibling of Remus Lupin.

The twins were currently in attendance of their Fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The twins were aged 15, turning 16 by March 10th the following year.

The two twins had found themselves in Gryffindor together after having the hat placed on their heads four years ago, yet it seemed like a lifetime ago that they had their first year at the school.

Arabella and Remus had been close as children, always bickering but none the less, they were best friends. Best friends until three scraggly, up to no good boys had intruded in on their lives. The boys hadn't caused any major strife between the siblings but the number of small arguments the two had begun to drive them apart. Remus no longer confiding in his sister, while Arabella bottled up her feelings. Arabella thought nothing of it, she had her own friends, and of course, Remus had his. Some of their friends overlapped and that was great, but personally, Arabella could not stand Sirius Black and James Potter.

Those two were pure chaos and utter hell, everything bad was what their personalities were made up of. Cocky, ignorant, and foolish boys who often would strut around the school while Sirius attempted to Whoo any girl who might as much as look at him. James, however, was worse, he had his eyes set on Lily Evans, the poor girl.

The drive to the station took roughly around 45 minutes, it was uneventful except for Kyra deciding to poop and stink up the entire car causing Remus to grumble for a solid 15 minutes before shutting up once more giving into the sound of their father's music choice. Lyall sat with his eyes focused on the road as he hummed along to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Arabella was staring out the window, watching scenery whip by as she tried to think about how this school year may go, better than the last.

"Bella" Remus whispered as he prodded his sister on the side.

"Everything is going to be okay this year, I promise no one will even remember last year. Try worrying less and try looking forward to a fresh start" Remus offers with a smile.

Arabella shot her brother a thankful smile, without him she wasn't sure where she might be, he was the rational thoughts behind her risky and dangerous thoughts.

"Thank you, Rem, it means a lot to hear you say that" Ara smiled at her brother, their voices barely above a whisper so that their Father would not question their discussion.

"I'm sure it will be a good year for you too, from what I've heard your control of said situations is getting better" she mutters lightly her voice even quieter.

Arabella turned glancing out the window once more, the scenery was familiar, they were in the heart of London, only a few minutes away from the station, granted that they could find a parking spot soon. The clock read 10:32 and Arabella could feel her nerves bubbling up.

After what felt like forever Lyall found a parking spot, five minutes, so this year would be another drop and ditch of the twins. No time to be walked to the gate by Lyall. Getting out the car the twins pulled their trunks out the boot with help from their father.

"You two have a good year and be safe okay?" he tells them before offering one of his rare warm hugs to each of them individually.

"I'll miss you" she informed him back as she hugged back tightly before pulling back and starting to walk away, pausing when she realized Remus was walking with her but was still with their Father. Arabella could see them talking and felt that heavyweight return, she had been feeling that heavyweight their whole holidays.

Lyall favored Remus. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just that Lyall completely blamed himself for Remus's lycanthropy. So he made sure to always show his care for his son. Lyall didn't outwardly show the same care for Arabella but she knew she was loved. She was loved yet the heavyweight was still there.

When Remus caught up to her Arabella gave him a smile before starting on their way to platform 9¾. Arabella spotted various other students she knew, most accompanied by their parents or older siblings, she couldn't spot Black or James so hopefully, that meant she wouldn't have to deal with them on this train ride.

Approaching the gate Remus got out the tickets, taking a few steps back before running through the barrier, Arabella watched him go through before the following suit, shivering as invisible spider webs pulled across her skin.

Glancing at the blood red train, it felt like all of Arabella's worries were gone. Everything was going to be okay, it was going to be a good year. Moving towards the luggage carriage Arabella went to talk to Remus but found they had been split up. She assumed that he had found his friends. Leaving her trunk with the other dozen, which was waiting to be loaded up.

Moving onto the train Arabella started at the front, walking down the corridor, squeezing by people and gazing into compartments for two option, one is finding an empty compartment and the second was finding a compartment with her friends in. So far, she had passed through the first two carriages and had no success. All the compartments so far were full of squealing friends and passionate couples who hadn't seen each other in a few weeks.

Arabella didn't mind having to walk far to find a compartment, she did mind however spotting the one boy she hated most coming from the opposite direction of her. Sirius Black strutting down the tight corridor as if he owned it. Ara could practically hear the excited whispers of girls, she was going to puke.

Dipping into the next available compartment, Arabella closed the door quickly behind herself, taking a deep breath in she opened her eyes to find she was being stared at.

"Sorry, I'll leave in a second just avoiding someone" she apologizes to the only occupant of the cabin.

"Lupin right?" The boy asked Ara.

He looked familiar, definitely, the year below her that was for sure- ah, those eyes and that hair color was all too familiar.

"Yes, and you're the mysterious Regulus if I'm guessing right?" Arabella smirked proudly that she had even remembered his name, she wasn't very good at remembering names, let alone the younger brother of the boy she hated.

"Yeah, you must be one of Sirius friends?" he scoffs his eyes raking Arabella over.

"Friend... is a bit of a stretch, I would more say two people who are aquatinted and forced to mutually exist in the same space without murdering each other" she explains in return, glancing out the compartment to see Sirius three doors down. Glancing back at Regulus she groaned.

"You aren't wooed by his boyish charm?" Regulus asks his eyes narrowing sure that Arabella must be making fun of him.

"Only as much as you must enjoy sharing this space with a half-blood" She retorts harshly very familiar of the Black family ideology.

"Half-bloods are only some of the problem, mud-bloods are the-"Regulus began.

"I'm going to stop you right there if I wanted to have a conversation in that discriminatory fashion would hang out with you Slytherins but I don't hang out with you cause I don't want to hear it. Now I kindly invite you to shut up till your brother has passed this compartment so I can restrain myself from punching you" Arabella lectures a fierce look in her eyes as she stood taller her nails digging into her palm as she glared at Regulus.

He laughed in response leaving Ara dumbfounded. She blinked at him in confusion unsure how she should respond to his odd behaviour. Glancing out the door, she saw Sirius was two compartments up from theirs. Glancing at Regulus, she frowned once more before leaving to find her friends.

Passing the compartment that Remus, Peter, and James were in she gave a wave to her brother and his small awkward friend, ignoring James she smiled as Peter gave a shy wave in return. Peter always struck her as out of place with her brother's group but he was accepted so who was she to judge?

By the time she reached the sixth carriage, Arabella was relieved to have finally found her friend Florence Gordon and Lily Evans. Entering the compartment, she slumped down beside the girls.

"Took your time finding us Bella" Florence grins nudging her in the ribs playfully.

"You won't believe the conversation I just had with one of the Black boys" she informs the two girls who in returned stared curiously

"Tell me it was the better one?" Lily enquires.

"I didn't realize there was a better one! Where can I meet him?" Ara replies sarcastically earning a snort of a laugh from Florence while Lily rolled her eyes.

"So everyone ready for the year ahead?" Arabella asked.


End file.
